


Вместо поцелуев

by Yotsuyu



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От укусов до поцелуев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместо поцелуев

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются другие персонажи.

Укус, ещё укус… На губах, шее, груди, запястьях остаются болезненные красные следы, которые при неосторожном прикосновении мгновенно начинают зудеть и кровоточить.

Наверно, укусы – это было единственное проявление внимания к Исиде со стороны Ичиго. За исключением разве что того первого их поцелуя, который по сравнению с укусами был мягким и невообразимо нежным. Но после него Куросаки сразу дал понять квинси, что этим всё и ограничится. Ни о каких чувствах, кроме одностороннего товарищества, и речи идти не может. Только приветствия в школе, битвы «спиной к спине», обсуждение тактики врагов. И больше ни-че-го.

Урю всегда умел подавлять в себе те нежелательные чувства, которые, по его мнению, только мешали бы ему в жизни. Но по отношению к Куросаки Исиде даже не пришлось ничего в себе подавлять: никаких особых чувств он к напарнику не испытывал. Только эмоции, и надо сказать, не самые положительные, как, например, раздражение или лёгкое презрение.

Ичиго же и сам не до конца понял, как и зачем вообще он вовлёк друга в тот поцелуй… Возможно, тогда его опьянила победа в Сейрейтее, спасение Рукии. Да и тот факт, что квинси утратил силы и вдобавок тяжело отходил от действия яда Куроцучи, был непроизвольным толчком к сближению с холодным гордым парнем. Но что уж говорить, эта напускная холодность не могла обмануть Куросаки с тех самых пор, когда Урю спасал его от вышедшей из-под контроля рейацу. Какие у него тогда были несчастные глаза от осознания опасности и для Ичиго, и для окружающих людей. Вот вам и сосулька, вот вам и мистер Невозмутимость. Рыжий после выздоровления и размышлений по этому поводу понял, что Исида такой же обычный подросток, как и он, как и одноклассники, с таким же уязвимым телом (вид килограмма бинтов на руках квинси заставил Ичиго нервно хихикнуть, и в то же время вызвал вихрь неприятных мыслей). Из «стандарта» выбивался разве что уровень интеллекта Урю, да и упрямства ему было не занимать, и вредности…

И всё же этот «обычный подросток» непонятным образом постоянно притягивал его взгляд. Куросаки стал это запоздало замечать ещё в доме Куукаку, но голову себе этим старался не забивать (да и некогда особо было). Выходящих из ряда вон чувств напарник у него не вызывал, да и знали они тогда друг друга плохо. Попробуй отгадай, почему тот, секунду назад с умным видом рассуждавший об устройстве Сейрейтея, из-за неосторожной реплики Ичиго утрачивал свою собранность и начинал орать как потерпевший. Рыжему это настолько надоело (тем более что Исида срывался только на нём), что он стал обходить его стороной, избегая много говорить в его присутствии. Но тем вечером, после предательства и ухода трёх капитанов, на Куросаки что-то нашло. К тому же у Урю вид был подавленный, под стать внутреннему состоянию.

Тёмные углы палаты, отведённой для последнего квинси, закатные полосы на стенах. Два силуэта: один принадлежит парню, худенькому во всех отношениях, второй – мускулистому. Тонкие руки первого безвольно висят вдоль тела, ладони второго держат черноволосого за затылок. Никакого сопротивления. Губы сблизились, дыхание слегка сбилось. Но Исида никакой активности не проявил, поэтому Куросаки наклонил голову и, поддавшись вперёд, провёл языком по его губам. Ответа не последовало. Ичиго понял, что краснеет здесь только он один, да и поцелуй, судя по всему, был нужен только ему. Однако навязчивое притяжение никуда не делось. И рыжий всё-таки решился захватить бледные, прохладные, равнодушные губы в плен своих. Поцелуй вышел неловким и очень странным. Голову не вскружил, разума не затуманил. Наоборот, Ичиго продолжал слышать всё, что происходило вокруг. Даже ставшее вдруг рваным дыхание квинси не заглушило посторонних звуков. Куросаки убрал руки с затылка Урю, сделал шаг назад и разорвал и поцелуй, и дистанцию. Заглянул в сапфировые глаза, которые ничего не выражали. Слова были лишними. Он развернулся и вышел.

* * *

Исида нахмурился, разглядывая в зеркало след укуса у основания шеи, поднял воротник как можно выше и туго завязал галстук. Накинул пиджак, подхватил тяжёлую сумку и отправился в школу. Тёплый ответ на пожелание доброго утра Орихиме, дружелюбный кивок в ответ на еле заметный кивок Ясуторы. Взаимно сухое приветствие с Куросаки. Урю к этому не привыкать, всё как обычно. Обычно, как и зуд в свежих следах от зубов Ичиго на своей коже.

После того фактически несостоявшегося поцелуя оба друга-врага одновременно, будто сговорившись, стали избегать друг друга. Со стороны всё логично: синигами и квинси не ладят. От глупых вопросов окружающих, мол, что случилось, оба прикрывались этим железным доводом. Но никому из этих любопытных окружающих и в голову не пришло заметить, что даже летом, даже в жару Исида не переставал носить либо плотные водолазки, либо рубашки с высокими воротниками и длинными рукавами. А всё потому, что у Ичиго вдруг появилась почти вампирская потребность: покрывать торс квинси укусами. Это началось неделю спустя после возвращения компании из Сейрейтея, после того самого, Пустой бы его побрал, поцелуя.

Куросаки улучил момент, когда под конец обеденной перемены на крыше они с Урю остались одни. Подошёл к облокотившемуся на перила парню, крепко прижал ладонями его запястья к опоре и, отодвинув носом воротник, куснул в шею. Исида вздрогнул от неожиданности, но и виду не подал, что ему больно. Даже рта не раскрыл. Просто продолжил смотреть вдаль, держа голову и спину прямо. Ичиго из-за того, что не последовало никакой реакции, почувствовал жгучее раздражение, почти злость. И остальные укусы, пришедшиеся в тонкие бледные запястья, в основание шеи, в бьющуюся жилку, были яростной попыткой вызвать хоть какой-нибудь отклик со стороны Урю. Но, как Куросаки смутно и подозревал, этого отклика он не дождался. И рыжий знал, что всему виной несгибаемая воля, гордость и упрямство этого квинси. Ичиго выпустил руки Исиды из своего захвата и, буркнув «Звонок», удалился. Лучник явился на урок с небольшим опозданием. На запястьях и шее красовались пластыри, появление которых он никак потом не прокомментировал.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что Ичиго прикладывал массу усилий, чтобы расшевелить Исиду, тот оставался непоколебимым. Боль вызывала привыкание, и вскоре квинси не дёргался даже от самых яростных и жестоких укусов. Лишь один раз он отреагировал, да и то не на прикосновение зубов Куросаки, а по другому поводу. Просто повернулся к нему лицом и, не глядя в глаза, спросил:

-Зачем?

Всего одно слово, но оно мгновенно выбило Ичиго из колеи, он отпрянул от молочной кожи Урю, которую уже успел покрыть новыми алыми следами. Квинси смотрел ему куда-то в подбородок, а выражение лица имел совершенно отрешённое.

-Я… - Куросаки вдруг почувствовал неясную вину… И не за то, что причинял Исиде боль. Нет-нет, даже близко не за это. За то, что пытается растормошить его, заставить стать живым человеком, выкусывая эту чёрствую дурь из ледяной хрупкой статуи, коей и является парень в данный момент. Это уже стало манией. Вина тут же приобрела статус мучительной, когда Ичиго осознал, что самому-то Урю это «оживление», возможно, нужно, как ёжику нитки и пуговицы. – Я не хотел…

Стоп! Куросаки уже приоткрыл было рот, чтобы выдавить извинения, но одна мысль заставила его не проронить ни звука, а затем и крепко сжать губы. Он нахмурился и, перестав старательно отводить взгляд, посмотрел на Исиду. На его всегда сведённые тёмные брови, чуть прищуренные синие глаза, точёный нос… Так бы и продолжать до бесконечности список красивых черт его лица, особо выделяя искусанные тонкие губы… Однако Ичиго побоялся упустить пришедшую только что мысль и, дёрнув плечом, произнёс:

-А почему ты не останавливаешь? Давно бы уже сказал «Прекрати, Куросаки!» - Он неудачно передразнил интонации Урю и чуть не сорвался на писк. Кашлянул и продолжил: - Так ты же сам ничего не говоришь. Молчишь и даже не сопротивляешься!

-У тебя хватка стальная, как я могу сопротивляться? – сузил глаза Исида. – А насчёт «не останавливаешь» и «давно бы сказал» вот что. Ты сначала ответь, зачем это делаешь, и я подумаю, так ли уж это необходимо тебе и мне. – Ичиго удивлённо приподнял брови, и Урю, усмехнувшись, пояснил: - Ты же это не просто так делаешь. Вампирские замашки? Может, зубки режутся? Да мало ли причин можно напридумывать… Только вот почему я?! Я считаю, тебе намного приятнее будет с Иноуэ-сан или Кучики-сан…

-Их что ли кусать?!! – шокированно воскликнул Ичиго. С Иноуэ ладно, она-то, возможно, позволит. А Рукия, скорее всего, при такой попытке вколотит его башку в стену, с неё станется!..

-Нет, зачем? – фыркнул квинси, видимо, представив эту же самую сцену и не завидуя Куросаки. – Девушек надо целовать. – Произнеся этот рискованный глагол, Исида закусил и без того истерзанную губу. – Чёрт…

Ичиго уже давно отпустил его руки и стоял перед ним, заложив пальцы за ремень. Выслушав предложение собеседника о «замене девушками», восторга он не испытал. Вместо этого впился взглядом в хрупкую фигурку напротив и заскользил им от одной алой ранки к другой. На самом искусанном месте задержался глазами: пятиконечный крест квинси на бледной груди и не думал исчезать или терять форму от многочисленных красных следов. Наоборот, тёмно-синий символ ещё резче выделялся на воспалённой коже. Ичиго вытащил пальцы правой руки из-за пояса и их кончиками слегка коснулся этого шрама. Исида вздрогнул, причём намного сильнее, чем даже от самых безжалостных укусов.

-Ты… чего? – процедил Урю и отшатнулся.

-Мне не нужны те девчонки, - медленно проговорил Куросаки и шагнул к нему. Потом продолжил наступление, до тех пор, пока лучник не встретил спиной стену и не остановился, сверля Ичиго таким знакомым взглядом исподлобья.

-Значит, не нужны? – едко переспросил Исида. – Мне что теперь, до скончания веков носить плотную закрытую одежду? – Тут он сам хмыкнул, поняв, какую неубедительную чушь привёл в качестве довода.

-Нет… - прошептал Ичиго, упираясь ладонями в стену и нависая над ним. – Покажи эти укусы всем. – Квинси от изумления широко раскрыл глаза. – Эти укусы означают, что ты мой. – Куросаки сказал это на ухо Урю совсем тихо и провёл языком по его шее, попутно зализывая ранки на белой коже. Услышав, как друг судорожно вздохнул, он улыбнулся краешком рта, наклонил голову ещё ниже, аккуратно касаясь губами, а потом сразу языком красных отметин, которые совсем недавно оставил своими же зубами.

-Куро… саки… - всё-таки смог сипло выговорить Исида, не понимая, с чего вдруг тот стал таким осторожным.

-Знаешь, звери умеют не только кусать, - немного невнятно пробормотал Ичиго, мягко обводя губами один из искусанных сосков квинси. – Они умеют зализывать болезненные царапины… И умеют быть ласковыми…

-Только не говори, что… - До Урю стал доходить подтекст всех прежних истязаний.

-Ага, - довольно ответил Куросаки, уткнувшись носом ему во впадинку между тоненьких ключиц. – Ты моя добыча.

-Я не про то! – вдруг раздражённо выкрикнул лучник, обхватывая ладонями его за голову и заставляя посмотреть на себя.

-Про то. – Перестав улыбаться и став вдруг совершенно серьёзным, Ичиго глядел прямо в пронзительно-синие глаза. – Ты – редчайшая добыча… Прекрасная добыча… - Тут его щёки непроизвольно покраснели, но он упрямо продолжил: - Обычно недоступная, но пойманная-таки мною и с тех пор немного прирученная…

-Я не!.. – Исида аж задохнулся от возмущения и… смущения. Чёрт! Вся выдержка, воспитываемая годами, была готова рассыпаться всего от пары нестандартных фраз этого рыжего недоразумения. – Как ты смеешь сравнивать меня с животным?!

-Тшш, - мгновенно прервал его истерику Ичиго, осторожно, но уверенно приложив пальцы к его губам. – Добыча и охотники – это разновидности людей тоже. О животных я не говорил, только о звере во мне… Да и животные, - Куросаки, переместив пальцы со рта Урю на его затылок, приблизил своё лицо к его лицу, - не умеют делать так…

У квинси не было никакой возможности увернуться от нависающего над ним парня, и он просто сжал губы, чтобы воспрепятствовать тому, что «не умеют делать животные», но умеют люди. Однако Ичиго тоже было не занимать упрямства, и он заставил Исиду приоткрыть рот, после чего нежно скользнул туда языком. Горячие губы мягко прикоснулись к прохладным губам. Мечник медленно углубил поцелуй, чувствуя, что теряет голову, в отличие от той, первой, почти провалившейся попытки. Он уже вовсю хозяйничал языком во рту квинси, когда дыхание у обоих парней закончилось. Глотнув воздуха, Куросаки тут же опять приник к губам Урю, а его тонкий стан обнял так крепко, как уже давно мечтал.

-Любимая добыча, - шепнул он Исиде. Тот медленно закрыл сапфировые глаза и сдался на милость победителя, ответив на поцелуй и обвив шею целиком и полностью своего яркого недоразумения худыми руками… Теперь он знал, что на каждый оставленный раньше укус придётся не менее десятка, а то и полусотни поцелуев…


End file.
